


An End of an End

by OliviaRose



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: ??? I guess idk, Angst, One-Sided Attraction, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 08:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7260106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaRose/pseuds/OliviaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has been waiting for this. Barbara hasn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	An End of an End

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda bad. Sorry.

Barbara could practically feel the color leave her face. She could see Cass standing at attention behind Bruce, and watched as her hands balled into fists. Tim stood beside her, his ruddy cheeks interrupted by his mask.  
“Batgirl, if you don’t think you can handle it,” Bruce sounded far away, but Tim’s voice cut straight through the fog.  
“I can do it.” She watched him stand up straighter, rocking slightly side to side as he adjusted his feet to make himself as tall as possible. “Black Bat, Cass, and I, we got-”  
“No, Red Robin, I’ve got this.” Bruce smiled tightly down at her. “I’ll call if I need backup.” She stalked past him, and Cass grabbed her arm, looking up at her silently.  
“You don’t have to,” Cass signed. Barbara reached over and ruffled her hair.  
“I’ll be alright, kiddo.” She reached over and patted Tim on the shoulder. “See ya, shortstuff.”  
“Good luck.” He mumbled.  
“Be safe.” Cass sounded sad.  
“Bat- Barbara.” She turned to look back at Bruce. “It’s good to have you back,” She nodded, pulling down her cowl and throwing her leg over her bike.

Jason was having a semi-normal night. Granted, he was pinned against a dumpster by someone who smelled like they had just crawled out of it, but hey, he knew what he had signed up for. His helmet started ringing, some annoying pop song Roy had set his ringtone to. The man behind him perked up, looking around, giving Jason enough room to grab the gun out of the front of his pants. Roy liked to tell him he was compensating for something, but he’d rather refer to it as strategic planning. Easily, the guy was on the floor with a concussion and a bullet in his thigh.  
“Jason speaking.” He placed his boot on the bullet wound. The man let out a strangled scream.  
“Jesus.” He winced as he recognized the voice, and the concern in it. Concern, and a slight bit of sadness, maybe some disappointment. “Jay, it’s Batgirl.”  
“Babs! Long time no, well, no anything. How’s my best girl been?” The man screamed, and Jason leaned down, slamming his head back onto the pavement.  
“I’ve been-I’ve been alright.” He had only heard her stumble like that when Dick was whispering something so cute it made Jason want to vomit. “This isn’t a social call.”  
“It never is.” He hoped she couldn’t hear the disappointment in his voice. “What can I help you with that Dickie boy and the replacements can’t?”  
“Don’t call them that.”  
“Sorry, hunk wonder and the replacements.”  
“Jason.” He could hear the smile, but she would never admit it. “I need the Red Hood.”  
“Thought you hated him.”  
“Yeah, well there’s someone I hate more.”

He found her sitting on the edge of a building by the river, legs dangling over the edge. Her cowl held her hair down against the base of her neck, and even in the low light it was startlingly red.   
“Careful, we wouldn’t want you to fall.” He knew his voice sounded robotic under the mask, but he knew she wouldn’t care. She rose, turning to meet his eyes. “We only just got you back. See you’ve joined the leather jacket fanclub.”  
“Jay,” She sighed, stepping forward. “Just as annoying as always. Glad to know that’s not changed.”  
“Babs, just as beautiful as always.” And then they were hugging, the pointed ears of her cowl digging up into his chin. “Does the big bad bat know about this?” She shook her head no. “So I’m safe in assuming hunk wonder doesn’t either?” Another no, and then she pulled away.  
“They just want him apprehended.”  
“And what do you want?”  
“I want him dead.” Jason was sure he had never been more attracted to her.

Her hand was warm and stiff in his as he pulled the trigger.  
A sharp bang.  
A dull thump.  
And it was over. For now. But neither of them could think of it like that.  
This was the best night either of them have had in awhile.

Barbara tucked her feet under herself, dropping her cowl beside her. She was very aware that she was sitting between an empty pizza box and a dirty pair of boxers. Jason was stretched out on the couch above her.  
“Sorry the place isn’t cleaner, didn’t know we’d be having company of the female variety.”  
“Please, we both know you wouldn’t have cleaned up anyhow.” He smirked down at her. “And from what Dinah’s told me about Roy…”  
“Wanna order pizza?” His mask hits the ground with a thud, and she grins up at him.  
“Is that all you eat?” Her voice was shaky, and still teasing.  
“Hey, I can spare the calories. So, are you in or are you in?”  
“Sure, whatever. I’d say we deserve this, but I’m not so sure.” She lay back, flicking an empty beer can across the floor.  
“Is this your first kill?” He crawled towards her, lying parallel to her, resting his head on his folded arm.  
“Yeah, as far as I know, I guess.”  
“Hey, good job.” Her phone rang, and she sat up, groaning.  
“Hey, Cass.”  
“Barbara! Are you alright? How’d it go?”  
“It went just fine, I had some help. I don’t think he’ll be bothering us much anymore.”  
“Good, good. Everyone’s worried. Dick’s here.”  
“I’ll be back soon, Cass. Tell him that, ok? I gotta go.”   
“Alright, Babs, I’ll see you soon, okay?”  
“Of course, Cass.” She put the phone back on the floor. “Sorry, you know how they worry.”  
“Yeah, I guess I do.” The door banged open, and then shut. Heavy footsteps moved quickly towards them.  
“Hey Jason! Buddy! Guess what! It worked! It worked really, really well!” The footsteps stopped when another, taller redhead stomped into view. “Well, hello, lovebats!”  
“Hey there, Speedy.” She was on her feet in an instant, and leaned down to pick her jacket back up. “I was just leaving.”  
“Hey, don’t stop on my account.” Jason sat up, shaking his head.  
“Gotta run back to the cave, and probably call my dad. You know how they worry.” She reached down to help Jason up, and stood on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. “I’ll take you up on the pizza offer soon, Jaybird.”  
“It’s a date.” She laughed again, clapping a hand on to Roy’s shoulder before turning back to the two of them.  
“‘Till we meet again, Outlaws.” The door clicked shut behind her, and Roy turned back to him grinning.  
“Dude, what did you do?”


End file.
